The invention relates to a compact disc playable on an audio CD player, which compact disc has been provided with non-PCM encoded information.
Such Compact discs are described, inter alia, on the website http://www.dtsonline.com/. On said site it is described that Compact discs can be provided with information encoded in a predetermined manner so as to enable surround sound to be stored in a digital manner on a Compact disc and to be reproduced via a suitable decoder system.
Also known are Compact discs on which, in addition to sound information, video information and/or other multimedia information is stored and which can be played on an audio CD player.
For a superficial observer and user such a Compact disc does not differ, on the face of it, from the existing Compact disc with audio information recorded with the aid of pulse code modulation (PCM). Such Compact discs with PCM encoded sound information can be played back on normal audio CD players, upon which the sound stored on the relevant Compact disc reproduced. The Compact disc referred to on the above-mentioned website should also be played back on an audio CD player. A special decoder connected to the digital output receives a digital signal via this digital output, which signal is decoded by the decoder so as to obtain multi-channel surround sound. However, such a Compact disc gives rise to a white-noise signal when the analog output is connected to a standard sound system while the special decoder is not used. Said white noise is also produced in the case of the aforementioned compact discs which also carry video and/or other multimedia information.
White noise is dangerous for treble loudspeakers (tweeters). These loudspeakers usually reproduce the frequency range from 5 kHz to 20 kHz. In music the power in this frequency range is small. It is customary that the tweeter can handle 10 percent to 20 percent of the total power that may be applied to a loudspeaker enclosure which accommodates the relevant tweeter. In white noise the power over a given bandwidth is substantially constant independently of the frequency. When a compact disc is played and the output signal supplied to the loudspeakers by the relevant audio CD player in fact consists of white noise only, only one quarter of the power (range from zero to 5 kHz) is applied to the bass and mid-range loudspeaker and three quarters (5 kHz to 20 kHz) of the power to the tweeter. Then, the risk is high that the tweeter is overloaded and breaks down. This problem occurs not only with CDs provided with surround sound in encoded form but also with special audio test CDs on which, inter alia, white noise has been recorded.
In practice, the tweeter is not protected by recording white noise on the compact disc with a lower volume. White noise does not sound loud to the human ear and, as a result of this, a user of an audio CD player will not be aware that the power in the white noise, which he does not perceive as loud, contains frequencies above 5 kHz, which are extremely harmful to the tweeter in his loudspeaker system. The human ear is most sensitive between 1 and 2 kHz and in this range white noise contains only a fraction of the power. Therefore, the user will not realize that it is risky to turn up the volume for the white noise.
In order to preclude indemnity claims compact discs of this type must be provided with a clear notice to warn that the relevant compact disc should not be played on a standard audio CD player system. This is a very customer-unfriendly measure.
It is known that CD ROMs contain information (data) which, when they are played on an audio CD player, sounds as white noise. However, such CD ROMs contain information which causes the player unit by which the CD ROM is played to mute a sound channel during playing. This measure cannot be applied to the present compact disc in view of the desired playability on an audio CD player.
It is an object of the invention to provide a compact disc provided with non-PCM encoded information that can be played safely on an audio CD player.
To this end, a compact disc in accordance with the invention is characterized in that the non-PCM encoded information is arranged in blocks of one or more most significant bits (MSBs), and at least one MSB of each block is used for encoding a low-frequency audio signal.
Thus, it is achieved that when a compact disc in accordance with the invention is played on an audio CD player and audio signal becomes audible whose frequency lies in or near the spectrum to which the human ear is most sensitive and which will be reproduced by the bass and/or mid-range loudspeakers. As a result of this, the user will reduce the power applied to the loudspeaker system when the relevant low-frequency audio signal is too loud, which also reduces the amount of white noise applied to the loudspeaker system to a level which is not harmful to the tweeters.